


All I Have To Do Is Dream

by katie_wilson



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_wilson/pseuds/katie_wilson
Summary: John likes to dream about Graham. Maybe too much, which drives the others insane. Except the subject of his dreams - he still has some patience and is willing to help John, when he's in trouble.





	All I Have To Do Is Dream

_He stood in front of the blonde man. The former's jaw was slightly ajar, he wanted to say something, but the shorter man was faster than him. He moved closer, his hands suddenly taking the brown-haired man's own and leaned in for a short, but powerful kiss._

"Cleese! You're not concentrating!" he heard his name being called. _How dare someone disturb John Cleese, while he's daydreaming?_ he thought for himself, but eventually his mind focused back on what he was supposed to do, whatever that was. 

He looked around; the sweet Michael Palin, the cheeky Eric Idle, the annoying Welshman Terry Jones, the kindly rude American Terry Gilliam and... the astonishing Graham Chapman, who was seated next to John himself. "This lot around me and I'm holding a pencil in my hand, I remember now - the session with Pythons," he whispered under his breath, but rolled on with the crowd; he nodded and looked down at the blank page. 

"Understand; I know it's dull and everything, but we have to be done today, so we don't have to call this meeting again," Eric said again and went back on the subject of a sketch of his. John, of course, lost his attention as soon as they all turned to Eric to listen to his idea. 

_Graham and John were in a hotel room they shared. John read a book about psychology, thinking about writing a character so stupid it hurts, but with a strong knowledge about Nietzsche. Graham strolled around the small room and smoked his wooden pipe. With the tweed he looked like a teacher John despised at Cambridge, but Graham... It suited him. He couldn't imagine the blonde wearing something different._

_"John, if you had the opportunity, would you kiss a bloke?" Graham started. The tall man was caught by surprise with that question. How should he answer? Of course he would; the bloke he longed for long enough to drive him mad._

_"If he would keep his mouth shut and if he would be one of the few I want, of course." John was quite surprised at how easily the words flew out of his mouth. Apparently, he didn't really think in his dreams._

"JOHN!" His train of thoughts was being intruded again, this time by a high-pitched voice of Terry Jones, who was looking at him rather angrily. "John, could you please contribute something that would help us? Don't just sit here and listen to us."

"Lads, discuss the ideas we've come up with, I'll have a word or two with Marwood here," Graham stated, yanking the older man out of his chair, and led him outside the office. When he was sure that they were alone with nobody listening, he started again. "Right, stop that. What seems to be the matter with ya, old chap? Slept bad?" 

"I fancy you," John said without any hesitation, expecting nothing else than being yelled at or a hard hit in the face. Looks like he didn't really think in reality, too. 

"Lovely. Now, could you please at least listen to the others? It's not a difficult thing to do." Graham turned and with John's arm in his hand, he lead the way back where the other Pythons were. "And try not to argue with Terry again, please. For me, if you fancy me so much." 

All heads turned to Graham and John, when they stepped back into the office. John then tried to focus on work, but he still had Gray in his mind. There was something about him that kept the tall man looking in his direction. 

After the short writing session, they all agreed on a date of the day of filming and went out to their homes, except John. He stood there, not knowing where to go, because his keys laid on his cupboard in kitchen and without them, he can't open the door. Suddenly, as a miracle, Graham appeared from around a corner. "I thought you would want a ride home."

"That would be jolly, Gray, but I'm sort of stuck outside. My keys are inside of my house and I can't get in without them," he said helplessly. 

The blonde smiled, grabbing his friend by his shoulders. "I'll give you a lift to mine and you can call a locksmith from here, agreed?" John gave him a smile back, nodded and followed Gray to his car. During their way to Gray's, they made small conversations about their work and writing, nothing too personal, for they've known each other too long to talk about their lives at the moment.

However, near Graham's house, Gray asked John what the taller man feared. "Why were you so distracted today? Normally, you would argue with Terry and Eric about the nonsense in their sketches, but today..."

"I told you," John said fearfully, indicating to their conversation at the gathering. 

"Don't come in here with that nonsense again. You were the one, who was shocked, when I told you I was into men, so tell me the truth. Are you dying or what?"

"I... I told you, Gray." John hesitated for a short time, but repeated the words after he found his train of thoughts again. "I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know what's up with me, but I simply can't." It was visible that John was quite surprised with himself as he was saying this, but as well he felt discomfort. 

"Oh." That was the only thing that Graham could say before a short pause landed upon the two comedians. Then it was Graham's turn to speak again. "How long?"

John expected him to ask questions about this topic, even though Graham was not certainly the most curious man he's ever met about the topic, for he was one of the men fancying other men. "When we met, the week after. Couldn't process it." He gave Gray a short chuckle. 

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" the blonde asked, stopping in front of his house. 

"What would you do with it anyroad? I'd tell you, you'd be mad or frightened and we wouldn't have made _Flying Circus_." John was getting aggravated. He wanted to call and get help to his house, then lay on a bed and sleep through this situation. 

"You knew me well then; I actually would say this. But who says I'm not different now?" Gray stepped out of his car, his keys dangling on his finger, and he headed straight to his door.

"Maybe the fact that you indeed have one boyfriend in the queue?" John almost shouted and folowed Gray to his house. 

"Look, John. It's quite complicated between me and David. One time, he's being the best partner I could ever imagine and the other day is completely different. I don't know what to do with him, probably should just tell him that I don't feel the same anymore," Graham reacted to John's statement and led his friend to his living room.

"If you're thinking about this just because of my confession, don't do it. I would feel bad and I-"

"John, not everything's about you," Graham hissed, interrupting John, and moved closer to him, until he finally kissed the taller man. That was a shocker for John, for he hoped for Graham to do this since his college years. And he didn't know he'd be so fascinated by the movement of his friend's lips. It was like tasting a great glass of champagne with a light smell of roses - the way John would have never guessed it would be. Graham looked and behaved butch, but the kiss made John feel less awkward by the situation they were found in. 

John didn't realise the absence of Graham in the room, for he was still rather bewildered by the blonde's action, but when he felt a tug on his arm, he immediately followed Graham to his bedroom. "Do you still want to call the locksmith?"

"I'd rather stay with you, if you don't mind," John answered, a tad embarrassed by the obvious nervousness in his voice. 

"Why are you afraid, may I ask, old chap?" Graham asked again, seating his tall friend on an armchair by his bed. 

John started to play with his fingers, his eyes never leaving a spot under him. "I'm afraid of what will happen next. Will you tell me you fancy me, love me, adore me or sowt like this and then use me like a total sod Michael is usually taken as, or will you try and work things out? I mean, not everyone is as experienced as you certainly are. And you know about me and my love life; I didn't get any until I was twenty-five years old. "

"John, we kissed. It's not like I took off all of your clothes and laid you on the bed," Gray laughed, taking John's hand to his own. "But... do you know what does this mean?"

"What? I'm still starstrucked at your kissing skills."

"This means I have to admit we're a couple."

"We're a couple?" John's eyes shone bright, the colour of his orb glimmering intensely. "I thought that you have to have s-"

"Well, you were wrong here, my lad. If you feel that you belong together with someone, you should make a move. Even the slightest can make the other person jolly in a way." Graham took John's hand, stroking it lightly. "Do you think we belong together?"

"You sound like a complete drat, do you realise that? What kind of question is that? Do you want me to say it again? Graham Chapman, I do indeed love you and I do think we should be together. Is this enough?" John erupted into laughter.

"Bloody hell, it's more than enough! Thank you, Cleese!" Graham joined him and by the time John could have been at home, reaching for his keys and shoving them to his pocket to prevent getting a lift from Graham again, he realised that sometimes his nonprofessional behaviour was worth the price. For John's sake, Graham was doing it deliberately all the time - being nonprofessional and all that rubbish. But they would have never met, if they took everything seriously. After all, theatre is always about making fun of someone's mistakes.


End file.
